The Trade
The Trade is a TTFF Wiki RP based on the characters of FireDrag1091, and SprJSA. The Trade follows Pacific League of Pirate's Leader: Michael Montero, and Project's own: Sen-El; as the Project Member intercepts Michael during a Drug and Weapons trade with a Mexican Drug Cartel. Now it is up to the Project Member to stop the Pacific Terrorist from starting an insurrection in the United Mexican States. Role Play Prologue It was a stormy dawn on the Mexican Shores, the glassy waves crashing on the white sand and the black rocks; a swift yet silent breeze blowing through the tall jungle trees which cover the island. Through the restless waves was a ship was being guided by the silvery light of the moon, two speed boats pursuing the sides of the large freighter; darting towards the shore of the continent. Standing on the beach was a group of Hispanic men, along with large semi-trucks which carried one rectangle shaped container on each; and by their side were two Humvee with mounted mini-guns. Eventually, one of the speed boats pulled in front on the large freighter as the ship then halted it's advance; the one speed boat approaching the shore, two armed figures jumping onto the sandy beach. Then one figure exited the living compartment of the speed boat, standing next to his rough textured friend; jumping off the boat as well as he landed on the shore. "Took you long enough, hombre," one of the Hispanic figures said; being dressed in a fine, white, Italian suit. "Be thankful, that we at least came, hombre... You know, you and your tough-guys could have gotten nothing if I hadn't been so charitable. Your lucky I didn't send one of my hundred bombers to blow you sky high, and video tape your gore flying through the air and post it on the internet." Michael said with a cold smirk, sending shivers down the spine of the Insurrectionist leader. The two Insurrectionist's accompanying the suited man raised their sub-machine guns, aiming it towards the Pirate. "You know, I would suggest that your friends lower their weapons; before I decide to kill them both, Señor Castalo." Michael said, pointing towards the freighter as four pirates stood towards the edge of the ship; one formed differently, most definitely a mutant. Castalo turned to face his armed thugs, waving at them as the two uncomfortably lowered their weapons; muttering to one another. "I do believe you brought the weapons, Señor Montero; it certainly looks like it." Castalo said, curling his hands over each other as he held them behind his back, looking towards Michael with an uncomfortable grin. "Actually, we aren't here for the drugs; Castalo," Michael responded, folding his arms, "I came for another customer." "W-what are you..." Castalo soo n got his answer, as an anti-material round struck him in the neck; forcing him to the ground, bleeding out slowly as his two goons were soon mowed down by Michael with his custom sidearm. Soon, the rotary turrets mounted on the two speed-boats then fired with deadly precision towards the two Humvee vehicles; exploding them in brilliant flames. Soon, the Insurrectionist thugs soon got the clue; fleeing into the jungle with terrified screams; Michael chuckling coldly as he then keeled over Castalo, looking at him through terrified and pained eyes as his jugular's blood quick created a pool on the beach sand. Grabbing a handful of the sand, Michael then dropped the sand slowly into the neck wound; Castalo screaming in pain his eyes watering, legs kicking, arms flailing. "Also, hombre, thanks for the free trucks. It makes transportation a lot easier for my actual client," Michael laughed, "Oh, and thanks for the free drugs. I knew we could come to a deal." Raising his custom 1911 Colt, Michael rested the barrel on the forehead of Castalo; finger on the trigger, taunting him cruel succession of a quick death. "You know, I like seeing you in pain Castalo. It reminds me much of my own childhood, so I won't take your life this quickly. I'll leave that decision up to my men." Michael then stood up, his two mutant thugs standing on each side of the Pirate Leader as one held a mini-gun, and the other a hunting rifle. Michael then turned to leave, as a succession of multiple gunshots were heard, Michael having a cold smile as he boarded his freighter passing through dozens of mutants and non-mutants; becoming lost in the crowd. Story Sen-El was in the Watchtower's control room in his street clothes waiting for Martian Manhunter to return. The kryptonian had been left on monitor duty while the founding seven were on a mission. As he sat bored out of his mind, a screen started blinking red, South America to be exact. "Yes! Some action" Sen said with glee running to the transporter and beaming himself to Michael's ship. A group of mutant's sat around a table, stamping red-rubber stamps on white-powder containers as they kept their weapons next to them; laughing in their Pacific Accents. Suddenly, an electronic whoop! was heard, interrupting the mutants conversation; as one of the larger ones stood up; lifting his assault rifle. "Who is there?" the mutant asked, his eyes glowing a furious red, as the top of his erupted in flames, "Show yourself!" Sen walked out into the open and was met with a hail of gunfire that shredded his favorite hoodie. "Didn't even wait to see who it was tsk tsk" the Kryptonian said dropkicking the fiery Mutant in the chest instantly shattering the man's ribcage. "Now would the rest of you like to surren...." Sen's last word was cut off by the other mutants' bullets, "Hard way it is" the antihero said with a smug grin. The pained mutant screamed in pain, raising his hand towards Sen as he fired a concussive blast into the torso of his opponent; trying to force him into the water. The other mutants kept their weapons raised as three surrounded the side of the water. A teenager excused himself from the table, approaching the injured mutant as the Pirate slapped him aside; forcing the child to collapse to the floor. "Raise the alarm!" the mutant commanded, watching as the kid then scurried towards the navigation deck. Sen went flying from the blast but regained his balance. He saw the kid and used his laser vision to melt the pirate's brain, "I don't like stealth, but an alarm? Not cool man" the Kryptonian said swooping down on the biggest mutant and threw him at the remaining drug smugglers. "Boom! a strike" Sen said jokingly. The mutant's fell down under the weight of the heavy mutant, screaming in pain as suddenly an anti-material round shot through the air; striking Sen, but doing no harm. Looking to see the attacker, the pirate appeared to be an average human as the human then pulled the alarm, a bright light flashing around the ship with a large siren airing. Footsteps were heard as the turrets mounted onto the cargo and speed boats fired in the direction of the Kryptonian. Soon a hail of bullets followed, along with dark magic spells and fiery maelstroms; the pirates shouting. Under the deck, Michael watched; looking towards a tied up teenagers with gun's pressed against their heads. The Pirate smiled, heading towards a cabinet as he then removed a dagger-like weapon made of some sort of alien material, sheathing them into a sheath mounted onto his belt. "The tough guy comes closer, pop the kids. They'd be more useful dead anyways." Michael snickered, his henchmen nodding their heads in affirmative grunts. "Good, let the mother*@#$ing party begin." Sen began attacking his agressors destroying the speed boats with his laser vision and killing most of the pirates with his strength and dagger. "This all you f****** got?" he said "I expected more of a fight." the Kryptonian began searching the ship with his X-Ray vision looking for any signs of hostages. When he found the room where the children were Sen burst in but was shocked to see that the kids were already dead. The two mutants in the room raised their weapons at the Kryptonian, but were forcefully lowered by another Pirate in the room; as the other two armed kept their weapons lowered, the Pirate in the middle stepping forward clapping. "Congratulations, you have proven to be a powerful entity! Killing innocent people who were only doing what they were doing to save their family from being either killed or enslaved by a powerful nation. So by killing them, you just killed several other people. Not only that, you killed these innocent kids; because you wanted to be a tough-guy and save them!" Michael exclaimed, pointing towards Sen, "And doing so, you just got yourself killed as well!" With that being said, pain shot through the back of Sen, as he Kryptonian collapsed to the floor, his powers weakening. "It's funny how common Kryptonite is in the Pacific. Also, congrats for falling into a trap." Sen stealthily reached for his dagger, enraged by the pain and slashed Michael's kneecaps open. The Kryptonian pulled the green shank from his back and threw it down the hall, breaking it. Sen popped his knuckles and neck as he approached Michael. Michael stood there, not affected by the blade as he wounds then healed automatically; the cut sewing itself up quickly as it then left nothing but bare skin. "You think that I'm intimidated by you, Tough Guy? You think I'm afraid that you have a knife? Well then, you are *@#$ing wrong; because you are doing a piss poor job at intimidating me." Michael laughed manically, standing there amused by Sen's rage, "Are you going to kill me, Tough Guy? Because I want you to.." Suddenly sharp pain growled through Sen's chest, a blade which was owned by Michael impaling him in the chest; threatening to pierce through one of his bones; Michael on the end of the blade as he watched the Kryptonian stand there. "Kill me and nail me on the cross, and accept me as your savoir!" "Like playing god?" Sen said as he melted the dagger, "So do I". the Kryptonian kicked Michael back and grabbed the mutant. Sen flew through the ships decks and up into the stratosphere, "Even regenerationists need air" he said cockily letting Michael drift away. "You don't get it, I can't die!" Michael said, "Lack of oxygen can't kill me, just temporarily knock me out. Trust me, I tried to kill myself that way hundreds of times." He said, drifting back down towards earth. The near zero-gravity pause in the stratosphere brought Michael back down, had Sen brought him up further; he would be floating in space. He dove towards the ground, speeding up like a bullet as he soon burnt up in atmosphere; his skin peeling as he swung deeper and deeper in the atmosphere, towards the ocean. Michael knew that Sen would follow him, and to that he smiled. Sen was enraged, this guy was invincible how was he supposed to win. Sen yelled as he flew at supersonic spee toward Michael and slammed the Regenerationist down into the blue water below Michael slammed into the floor of the ocean; shock running through his body as he let out a pained expression, slamming his hand into the head of Sen, the surprise of the impact would be enough to force Sen slightly off. Suddenly, out of the blue; a fish-like man tackled Sen, obviously a mutant as another picked up the arms of Michael; shooting to the surface of the water, towards the shore of the cargo-ship. Sen knocked the mutant off his back and snapped the fish-man's neck. "You little sh**stain! Fight like a man!" The kryptonian flew at Michael and smashed the man through his own boat, sinking it and its crew. Sen held Michael by his shirt Being dragged to the shore of the beach by Sen, Michael looked dazed; looking into the eyes of the Kryptonian with a smirk expression. Clapping was heard meters away from the two, and upon examination; a figure stood away from the two, dressed in an indentified material which was colored royal navy. The man donned a high-collared cape as well; the inside colored crimson as the exterior of the cape was royal navy as well. "Extraordinary, I must say." the man said in a nefarious voice; his eyes glowing crimson, his skin colored white and his hair and goatee colored black. "Though, it was most unneccessary sinking a ship of men and women."